Problem: In his math class, Omar took 4 exams. His scores were 94, 86, 86, and 98. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $94 + 86 + 86 + 98 = 364$ His average score is $364 \div 4 = 91$.